Mae Hood
Mae Hood is the youngest daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian and the leader of Helping Hoods Services. Being the youngest of three, Mae doesn't tenacity have a destiny, but she chooses to be like her father, doing good and helping people even if it means breaking a few rules. Character Personality Mae is a sweet kid. From a young age, Mae was taught to fined and fix injustice, so she's always looking out for people and hates bullies, she has also memorized every rule in the school and can recite them verbatim, as some people often flip the rules to there advantage to get their way. Despite her athletic and tomboyish appearance, she can be graceful and elegant when need be. Appearance Mae is of average height with an athletic build, She has fair skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair with lightning blue hair that she wears in a side ponytail with three small braids tied in it and a braided crown on top of her head. = Interest, Abilities and Skills Mae has archery skills on par with Hunter Huntsman and C.A Cupid, though she strives to be better than both of them. shes also extremely flexible and agile, has proficiency in sleight of hand, is a natural-born leader, is great at vocal impersonations, and is a master of disguise. Mae loves crafting, especially jewelry and woodworking, but she'll try anything if it involves using her hands, she also enjoys writing and has a Fantasy AO3 account. Shes also talented with hair, not only doing her own but also having a job at Tower Hair Salon. Just like her brother, Mae has a great passion for music, she has a lovely singing voice and proficiency with bowed string instruments, her favorites being the violin and cello. Her ability with vocal impersonations and talent with costumes also makes her a fantastic actress, and she auditions for every play. Mae also loves nature and animals, she spends a lot of her time in the enchanted forest and her favorite animal is foxes. All of her outfits have vines and leaves, flowers and/or fox fur on them. Relationships Family Robin Hood: Mae is very close to her father. who trained her in the arts of archery and thievery, Sparrow: Friends Little Jo: Mae and Jo have been friends since they were children. Jo has always had a problem with standing up for herself, so Mae has to do it for her, not that she minds, of course, she will do anything for her friends, even if it means getting her hands dirty tho she does encourages her to try. They share everything together, Mae was even the first person Jo came out to, even before her parents. Rich Lackland II: Mae met Rich when he accidentally walked into the Damsel-in-distressing Classroom mistaking it for the Experimental Fairy Math classroom, he sat next to Mae, who was falling asleep in her seat having stayed up all night studying for a test, he gave her his coffee and a friendship was born. Pets: Mae has a rabbit named Hunter, he's a white rabbit with a pink nose and pink inside of his ears, he wheres a tiny green bycockit hat and a green cape. Trivia * Mae's catchphrase and love of foxes are a reference to Disney's Robin Hood. Quotes "Oo-De-Lally" - Mae's catchphrase. Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Robin Hood Category:Characters Category:Nostalgiakid563 creation